We got magic, shit's hitting the roof now
by BumbleJay
Summary: Gabby's a normaish girl her friend, Jay, not so much. When Jay accidentally builds a machine that transports the two from sunny young Australia 2013 to rainy old England 1971, the two cause quit a ruckus in the HP universe. The question is will they, after all they go through, stay, or return to their own universe. Also will they the ever figure out what the hell a hufflepuff is?
1. Why is Jay an idiot?

"Gabriella, do you ever shut up?" Ms. Alister asked as she glared behind her glasses at the culprits of the unroyally noise in her class room. Jay Morrows and Gabriella Fall. Alister had taught the two girls in both year seven maths and Jay for year nine science, neither had been this loud or disorderly then, but now, well let's just say as the year came to a close neither had so much as written a single note down. It was quite frustration.

"Well obversely I have to shut it when I'm asleep, although I think I talk in my sleep but I'm not really sure miss 'cause I'm asleep see? Hey Jay, do I talk in my sleep?" Gabriella asked as she leaned lazily on her chair, running a hand through her pixie-cut white hair.

"A little mate. You're much better nowadays but you use to be a dreadful chatterbox in your youth," Jay replied in a slightly slurred voice as she lifting her head form the desk to look her friend in the eye. A strand of her brown hair, that was thrown into a sloppy bun, hung in front of her face, hiding her deep brown eyes. Most people found Jay's eyes to be mesmerizing and would hold her gaze for as long as they could. "Although, you do stop talking when there's food about Gabby," she added as an afterthought.

"Hmmmm," Gabriella, or Gabby as we have found out she is also called, nodded with a thoughtful look. "Suppose that's true. Hey miss are you okay? You're going slightly red….."

"DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" Ms. Alister roared at the two girls, effectively making the students closest to her jump.

"What! Miss what the hell did we do?!" The girls screamed simultaneously, jumping from their seats.

"For distraction the class and not paying attention in class. No arguments, from either of you," she added as she saw the girls opening their mouth with some witty comeback no doubt. Both girls scowled at her words and looked like they really wanted to protest, but instead they just slumped into their respected chairs and began glaring holes into the white board. "Better. Now as I was saying Tomas Edison was not the sole inventor of the light bulb, but rather several different people worked on the design at different times and with different levels of success…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So not fair. We were just answering her blasted question," Jay grumbled as she wrote feverishly about the invention of the light bulb and how Thomas Edison was such a _genius _(The Douchebag of a human being known as Thomas Edison was nothing but a slanderer and a heartless old wanker! His only true successes came from marketing the inventions of pure geniuses like Nikola Tesla. He should be stripped of all this fame and his decedents cast into a pot of boiling oil for his crimes in science as well as the electrocution of animals. The murdering basted!) Her eyes flashed towards Mr. Swinny as he glared at his computer screen, probably angry that the connection was taking so long to load the page he wanted.

"I don't think you can call Edison a Douchebag or a wanker or a murdering basted Jay," Gabby said as she read over her friend's introduction to her essay.

"But he is! It was-"

"Nikola Tesla, the moustached king of science who invented marvels things like alternating current, X-rays, hydroelectrics, neon lights, electric motors, wireless communication and blah blah blah! You don't shut up about him, and last year on July tenth you held a rally. A freakin' rally! In the middle of the school! You were yelling profanities that most people had never even heard of about Edison. I swear the schools vocabulary increased tenfold that day. And not in the way teachers want either," Gabby whisper yelled as she looked through her own history book.

"Yeah, well what are you writing about then? If you're praising him in any way I swear on Batman I will-"

"Shut up Jay. Unlike you I prefer to focus on the positive. Like how at the age of twenty-four he married a sixteen year old girl who he'd met only two months prior to the wedding. Or like how when he was thirty-nine he married a twenty year old. Not everyone can find love that fast _twice_….. It might have been because they were both rather hot."

"Most likely," Jay said as she smiled in her history book.

The time ticked slowly between the two girls, few words were exchanged until the supervising teacher, Mr. Swinny, finally did what he was famous for: falling asleep while watching his class. The two girls shared knowing smirks before shoving their school supplies into their bags and dashing out of class while waving to the year sevens who were too scared to ditch, barley containing their laughter.

"Man am I glad we got Swinny," Gabby cheered as she slung her arm over her friends shoulder, who in turn snaked her arm around her friends waist.

"Tell me about it. I was worried I wouldn't get to try out my new invention," Jay said as she redirected their course from the schools lesser used exit to the science lab.

"Jaybird….. What are you doing?" Gabby asked as she attempted in vain to escape her friends grasp.

"You know that thing I've been working on for the last year or so?" when her friend nodded hesitantly as Jay's grin grew wider, her eyes never leaving her destination. "Well it's almost ready and I want to try it out before I show it to anyone."

"Alright I get that, but why are we going to the science lab? Isn't it in your garage?" when no response came Gabby groaned. "Why?"

"I needed a chemical compound that I couldn't get online without setting of international alarms," another groan came from her pale friend and Jay finally turned her gave to her shorter friend. "T'what's wrong love?"

"Well whenever you say something like 'International alarms' or 'possible might be considered terrorism' or the worst 'I promise we'll stay on this planet in this time' I start worrying."

"Okay shut up, I mean you totally loved the Tardis, you thought it was snazzy, aaaand we made it in time for dinner. Although we were gone for like two weeks and almost killed a dozen times…" Jay added as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Just promise me if the Doctor comes a knocking, you'll turn him down. I did not like my head not being attached to my body."

"Whatever Gabby you loved it. But fine if it'd make you feel better I promise no more space time escapades," Jay raised her hand like she was about to take an oath. "I, Jay Bumble Morrows, do solemnly swear not to cause any space time ruckuses with my newest invention. And if one hansom bow tied individual was to show up offering a tour of the _universe,_ not just as it is now, but as it was and will be someday, I would turn him down. Ya happy now?"

Twirling from left to right slightly Gabby smiled. "Satisfied I suppose," in a random act that was totally random, Gabby grabbed her friend's hands and smiled. "Come on, I want to see what ya got for me this time Bumble!" she cheered running into the science building.

"Oi! Don't call me that Wonderland!" Jay yelled running after her.

Jay was renowned for being, well a wacko. She was totally insane. But here's the kicker, she was a genius as well. Often doing things that people thought where impossible, like defying the laws of physics or this one time, she ha, oh god still funny, one time she turned herself into the creature from the black lagoon. God she was stuck living in Gabby's pool till Gabby found the right formula to fix her friend. Her father was so pissed at her. But that was Jay, she was born a normal girl, grew up in a world where odd things didn't happen, in the most boarding town in Australia and managed to make odd thing happen. She was a nutball.

Her best friend for 16 years, Gabriella Wonderland Fall (The girls were convinced their parents where drunk when choosing their middle names) was almost a polar opposite too her. Gabby was charming and cool. Friends with everyone in the school and, even more impressive, the town. Everyone knew her as 'that sweet girl from number 18 Burks Rd who hangs around that odd child from next door.' She was cool, charming and so slimy. Everyone saw her as sweet and innocent but in reality she was just one bad day away from ending up in Juvy, the only reason she was still wondering the streets was cause the police had no evidence she'd done anything.

Each girl had a reputation. Gabriella was the popular one. Jay was the oddball. Gabriella could charm anyone. Jay could charm her way into anyone's pants (Yeah she did that a lot.) Gabriella's mind never wandered. Jay, Jay could barely stay on one subject for more than a minute. Both straight A students, both friendly to others, both not respective towards their parents. The two may have seemed like just normal teenagers (Gabriella was very good at keeping Jay's 'accidents' and 'fun adventures throughout space and time' quiet) if slightly curios. Both longed for the day they turned eighteen so they could high tail it out of that god forsake wast of space people called their town.

So to occupy the time till their eighteenth birthdays, Jay did her thing and Gabby rolled her eyes and ran after her. Both hoping not to die. Jay 'cause she had yet to figure out how to resurrect the dead without them turning into flesh starved maniacs (she did not want to ever have to deal with that again) and Gabby just didn't want to die, even if she was resurrected it held no appeal for her.

"So what am I looking at?" Gabby asked as she looked at her friends newest….. thing.

"Well you remember our time with the doctor and how you wanted to come home and not almost die every second day? Of course you do. Anyway while the doc was fixing the Tardis I was complaining about how boring the 21st century was and if maybe he would consider dropping us off when it got more, oh how can I say this? Interesting. He said no as you can tell from the lack of flying cars… I should do something about that. Anyway he gave me this gauntlet and some spare bits and bobs and told me that if I could fix it I could keep it, providing I learnt how and kept it away from the public eye. I of course agreed. So here we are one year later with our very our relative dimension shifter!" Jay cheered as she held up a very techy looking gauntlet.

"Alright so what does a relative dimension shifter do?"

The look Jay gave her was somewhere between amused and 'did you just dribble on my shirt' which was the first look she ever gave any one, or at least that was what Gabby though seeing as about a third of the day her face looked like that.

"It's a teleporter. You see I don't think the doctor thought I'd be able to figure it out. I bet he thought I'd think that it teleports the person some place when it really just shifts the world about that person. Clever eh?"

"Brilliant. Let's have a go then!"

"Give me a mo Gabby. International alarms chemical first," Jay wondered off into her own little world as she mixed the chemical compound needed to make the relative dimension shifter work. After almost three hours of doing nothing, Gabby started to fall asleep, only to be jostled, rather violently too, awake.

"Here I've been working my arse of trying to get this machine working and you've been napping?"

"No, sorry love, I just started dozing of then. Alright let's see what you got now," as it turned out the chemical compound Jay needed didn't exist, so she'd had to make a completely new substance just for the relative dimension shifter. To most that seemed rather long and daunting. Jay did it in two hours with a smile on her face.

The machine was submerged in the compound for an hour and then left to set, which only took minutes.

"The machine was kind of blowing up before, but see when I added the compound, which I'm calling Shiny Shiny Fun Time by the way, it makes it stable for travel with. A person won't need any, as it was the eleconrics going hey wire, so you can't take your phone Gabby, I submerged mine in Shiny Shiny Fun Time already. You want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go Jay. Only cause if you get trapped anywhere, I'll have no clue on how to bring you back safely, while you'll have me back in a flash," Gabby said giving her friend a huge smile as she put her arm through the gauntlet.

"Course I will. Now off you pop. I got the coordinates set for sunny old England governor."

"Wait, isn't it winter in England now?"

"Yep! See ya"

"Jay don't press that but-" The rest of Gabby's rant was cut off by a flash of green.

The seconds ticked by and slowly Jay's smile began to fall. Gabby hated the cold. She actively tried to avoid it. After three minutes and fifty-two seconds of no Gabby, Jay pulled the reverse switch and called the relative dimension shifter home. It appeared in a brilliant green light and clattered to the floor. No Gabby.

Hyperventilating ever so slightly, Jay clasped the gauntlet onto her arm, praying she didn't appear in a volcano before she too disappeared with a brilliant green light. Her eyes firmly shut.

**...**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

The hustle and bustle bought Jay out of her praying, as she creaked her eyes open ever so slightly she noticed a little girl with unruly dark brown curls and big brown eyes. She had slightly toned skin and a small gap between her front teeth. Now anyone who hadn't known Gabriella from before her mum walked out on her and her father would have thought that there was no way in hell that the overly pale, short white haired girl with large blue eyes could even have been a distant relative to the little girl now. They would be so very wrong.

"Gabby! What the hell you're like 10!" Jay yelled stepping back from her friend.

"11 I don't have braces. But what the actual hell! You promised no more time travel!"

"Gabby if we'd travelled back in time to when you were 11, we'd be watching 11 year old you. You would not really be 11!"

"What the hell are you talking about me? You're bloody 11 to!"

"What!?" True to her word, Jay was indeed 11 again. Unlike her friend who had changed so much in a short 5 years, Jay looked a lot like she always did. Her lighter then Gabby's hair was pulled into the messy excuse of a pony tail it always was, her glasses still rested at the bridge of her nose, little bat signals dotting throughout the yellow plastic sides. Her face was slightly chubbier then it would be, but she had yet to hit puberty so that was a given. The two girls had turned from 16 to 11 with in the course three minutes and fifty-two. Oh dear oh dear.

"Jay, I am going to kill you," Gabby said in a deftly calm voice. Jay ran.

(**Salut! So I started rereading Harry Potter and then started reading some fanfictions and decided to try my hand. So Jay is sort of a random Oc that I used so long ago. She always got into trouble from different worlds. I might post one of her stories. Gabby is my actual Harry Potter Oc. I just edit her a little to go with this story. But she's a Ravenclaw in her actual story, along with her twin brother, Luca.)**


	2. Magic magic magic

"So let me get this straight: You have no idea what the hell happened to us or why we are 11 years old in London?" Gabby asked for the millionth time. After Gabby had effectively slugged Jay in the eye, the two had forgiven each other and wandered off to figure out what was going on. Two 11 year old girls wondering a city they had never been before alone? Sounds legit.

"Well yes and no. We're in London 'cause that was where the relative dimension shifter was set for, so at least we know that works right?" Jay received a withering glare in response. Clearing her throat she continued. "Yeah I got nothing on the 11 year old thing. Hey does everything seem a little, I don't know, retro to you?" Sure enough the clothing that people where hearing was a little out of date. When the pair saw someone roller-skat by with a Boombox on his shoulders the exchanged worried glances before racing off to a bin which happened to conveniently hold that day's newspaper.

"July the third 1971! Jay what the hell!"

"I swear on Alfred I didn't do this!"

"Arugh what the hell Bumble!?"

"Shut it Wonderland, look at the front page, _mass slaughter of family, no suspects_. Now I may not know everything that has ever happened. But I know that there was no mass slaughter in GODRIC HOLLOWS!?"

The two girls, who broke stereotypes of nerds, started at the front page. Both where obsessed with Harry Potter. Both had Pottermore accounts, Gabby was in slytherin, while Jay was in Ravenclaw. The was no Godric Hollows in the Uk. They'd checked. So what the hell was going on?

After a few moments thinking about it, Jay got it.

"We've crosses dimensions Gabby. This is probably Harry Potter's universe before Harry Potter. During the first wizarding war, I think."

"How the hell is that possible."

"I'll explain, but first things first. We need to know if we're witches. Oh I hope we are."

"Jay how the hell do we find out if we are?"

"Reread the books Gabby. We go to Charing Cross Road where the leaky caldron is, if we can see it we're magic."

"Lovely. Now where is that?"

"Give me a moment," Jay looked up and down the street till she saw what she was looking form. "Excuse me sir?" She asked in a rather small voice, as she approached the cop. "Me and my sister, w-we're here with our parents from Australia. We got lost. Could you tell us where Charing Cross Road is? We're staying at one of the hotels there."

The police officer looked at her, than at the shorter girl hiding behind her and his stern, no nonsense face melted away into a small smile.

"Of course little one. You're done alright by yourself seeing as it's just around the corner there. Here'll I'll help you out," he offered his hand, which both girls shied away from.

"We'll be okay sir. Come on Alice," Jay reached out and yanked Gabby forward as she raced around the corner.

"Alice?" Gabby enquired as she yanked her hand from her friends grasp.

"Well I didn't want to give anything away now did I?"

"Suppose not. Alright now where?"

Jay gave Gabby anther 'did you just dribble on my shirt?' look before pointing at a building in the very middle of the streets. "Tell me you can see it."

Gabby squinted at the building for a moment before slowly, something came into her field of vision. It was a rundown old pub. The leaky caldron.

"Oh cool!" Grinning widely both girls raced to the pub they had longed to visit since the first reading of the Harry Potter books.

It was a little newer then described in the books, the chairs when wooden and chipped slightly, the lighting was dim and the place stunk heavily of alcohol. While Gabby attempted not to gag at the smell, Jay breathed in heavily, the scent engulfing her.

"Lovely ain't it?" she asked as she wondered to the back, running under peoples legs in order to avoid being trampled on.

"I suppose. Hey wait where are you going Jay?"

"Back so we can get to Diagon Alley."

"How to you suggest we do that huh?" Gabby asked as she pushed thought the back entrance following her friend who should really stop begin so rash in doing things and think things through.

"From the trash can, three up and two across," Jay replied smile smuggle as she tapped out a simple pattern on the rink that was three up and two across form the trash can. Slowly with a creak and a grown the wall parted and Diagon Alley began to appear.

The street was just like it was described in the books. A little less hustle and bustle then you would have thought but other than that it was the living embodiment of the girls fantasies. Grinning widely the two girls raced around looking in each window they came across. They stopped at the Amanuensis Quills, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Florish and Blotts, Ollivanders Wands and Gambol and japes Wizardin joke shop which they were kicked out of for setting off a third of the inventory.

"This is so cool! Oh I wish we had some money to buy stuff!" Gabby cheered as she stared longingly at a Broomstick.

Jay looked at her for a moment before asking; "Gabby, check your pockets I have a theory."

Gabby gave her a curious look before dipping her hand into her yellow dresses pocket. Her eyes widened as she drew her hand out. She opened her palm and gazed down into the bronze swirly key. She bought it up to her eyes and read the inscription on it.

"Voleur."

"Cute. It means Theft in French. I don't think we're wanted," Jay translated grinning as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, my bets that's the family name and we'll find some money in Gringotts."


	3. Okay, Jay's not an idiot

"Okay, explain. Now," Gabby threatened from their room at the Leaky Caldron. It had turned out that yes, Voleur was the family name and Gabby and Jay where 'sisters' in this world from the most noble and ancient house of Voleur, an almost extinct pure-blood family that originated in France and had migrated to Australia in the 18th century after some internal conflicts. Now there was only the main family in France and the two girls and their father who had sent them to live in England as the war slowly escalated ("Sure, the war's barley spilt out of Europe, why not send two underage, untrained witches to the main battle grounds?" Gabby had complained silently to Jay as the Goblin had rattled on about them and their family.)

"Which part?"

"Okay, how'd you know we'd have a Key for Gringotts?"

Jay hesitated, playing with her Bat symbol necklace. "I wasn't sure persay. I had a feeling and well, it's been proven correct."

"And that feeling was?"

Giving her the look that meant she was about to go into a long ramble about it, Gabby grabbed a seat on their single double bed.

"So, since we got here we've had a lot of luck. The fact that we found a newspaper soon as we started looking for one, and that we somehow, in bloody England from another dimension wondered the right direction to Charing Cross Road, as well as finding a copper right when we needed one, plus he didn't follow us. I'll bet he forgot about us as soon as we rounded the corner. And the biggest was the bank account. Something's helping us."

"What you mean like someone's watching out for us? Impossible! Nobody knows we're here!" Gabby exclaimed sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not suggesting a person," Jay whispered adverting her eyes.

"…You mean like a god?"

"What!? No! Dear lord Gabby, you know I don't believe in that stuff. Dude. No, I'm thinking more along the lines of… this universe."

"The Universe?"

"Yeah," Jay whispered.

"But universes aren't conscious Jay. How the hell would it be looking out for us?"

"Well I'm not saying that the universe is conscious like us. I don't think it thinks or feels, but I do think it's sentient to some level. Sort of like a tree. If it's injured it bleeds sap to protect the wound. We've injured this world. It can't get rid of us so it's trying to assimilate us."

Gabby gave Jay an odd look as she continued to look away from her friend, finally Jay looked at her, her eyes large and pleading.

"Jay, did you feel like a violent push when you arrived here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"That was probably this world trying to kick us out. It didn't work so it's trying work around us."

"That doesn't make a lot of senses Jay. How is a world sentient?"

"Once upon a time all the world, all the planets, tress, stars and galaxies where nothing but matter. Over time the matter began to form into stuff. Technically we're more wrong then Ms. Robertson at the 8th year swimming carnival. No one needed to see that," both Jay and Gabby shuddered at the memory of the 70+ woman in a two piece swimming suit. "We count as our universe mind. It could probable edit us if it needed to. So this world's edited us in, since it can't really do much to us."

"Alright. But are we changing the HP world? Is us being here going to affect the outcome?"

"Well, yes and no. There's a world in the multiverse exactly like this one, bar we aren't there. So that's the true HP world. This is more like HP+JM&GF."

"I still don't get it, but alright. Can we go home any time soon?"

"Don't think so. The relative dimension shifter is a bit bustard. It'll need repairing, and the parts I need don't exist yet. They didn't exist in 2013 either. But given enough time, I should be able to fix it. But there's also the added problem of why, when I called it back it came and you didn't. We might be here for a while," Jay sent Gabby an apologetic look.

"Okay last question: Why are we 11?"

"This worlds looking out for us, remember? Elevens when Witches and wizards start training in the magical arts. We're probably going to get a letter from a school and start training," Jay answered in a board tone as she read over _Hogwarts: A history_, which she'd bought with some money they'd got from Gringotts. They both seemed to realize her words at the same moment.

"We get to learn magic!" Jay cheered.

"I hope we go to Hogwarts!" Gabby added.

"Well we are in England. Mayhap we will," both girls grinned widely as they went back to their own activities.

"Jay, you want to make a list of things you want to do while here?" Gabby asked once she got bored.

"Sure. Number 1: Sleep with Sirius Black," Jay replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Jay! Is sex all you ever think of?"

"No. I also think about kittens, pancakes and science."

"Well you're eleven, so no sex for like five years."

"Four."

"…..What?"

"Four years. I lost my cherry when I was 15. That wasn't my best moment I admit, but it was a fun party."

"Gross, man I don't need to hear that."

"Sush. Now what do you want to do?"

"Befriend Snape. He was such a good man."

"Only in the end."

"Shut up."

"I want to ride a Hippogriff."

"Kill the Basilisk."

"Why? I don't like snakes, and that thing was terrifying."

"I like snakes."

"So you want to kill it? Gabby that makes no sense."

"Shut it."

"I want to collect the Horcruxs."

"Cool, we can get the diary when we kill the Basilisk."

"Gabby…. The only Horcruxs at Hogwarts is the Diadem."

"But it was in the chamber and everything."

"Lucius Malfoy gave it to Ginny. He had it. It's alright, common mistake."

"Then where are all the Horcruxs?"

"Room of requirement, the cave, the shake, and I think the other two are with Tommy still. We'll have to get in good with him in order to get them."

"Alright, I'll be in slytherin anyway, so I'll do that. Anything else?"

"Well let's see. 1: Sleep with Sirius-"

"That's only you!"

"2: Befriend Snape. 3: Ride Hippogriff. 4: Kill Basilisk. 5: Collect Horcruxs. Anything more?"

"6: Become animagi."

"7: Ride a unicorn!" Jay cheered. She was eleven.

"Of course you'd want to do that," Gabby muttered.

And so it continued. The two girls making a rather long list of things they wanted to do while stuck in the magical world, a large amount considered of Jay sticking her tongue down someone's throat and eating magical food.


	4. Hogwarts Hogwats, Hoggy watty Hogwarts

So as it turned out the two girls were accepted to Hogwarts. It was almost the end of July when they woke up from a rather nice nap to find an owl pecking at their window in the Leaky Caldron. The two girls, having to where to go, had permanently rented out the room. Tom hadn't minded that much. He liked the girls well enough, and they had the coin, so he didn't say much.

The girls untangled themselves from each other with much effort to find an owl pecking at the window. Sharing a confused look they opened it and let the brawn owl flutter in and land the desk, dropping a single letter.

Grinning widely, Gabby grabbed the envelope, which read;  
Misses G and J. Voleur  
The 5 room on the top floor  
The Leaky Caldron  
London  
England

Ripped it open and began reading out loud the contents.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Misses Voleur's

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Jay we did it!" Gabby yelled dropping the letter and grabbing Jay's hands to do that childish thing where they jump up and down while squealing. They did that. For five minutes. Yeah.

Jay smiled a brilliant smile before rushing over to read the equipment letter.

"You do realize I'm framing these, right?" Gabby asked as her friend read the equipment letter and she admired her own letter.

"I know," she muttered absentmindedly.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (Black)**

**Two sweater vests (Gray) for summer**

**Two long sleeved Sweaters (Gray) for winter**

**At least three pairs of trousers or skirts (Female use only)**

**At least three short OR long sleeved plain white shirts**

**One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (Black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic**

**by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory**

**by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

**by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions**

**by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Hey Wonderland?"

"Arugh, I hate when you call me that. What is it Bumble?"

"I think we should do our shopping now. Save us some time, and we get to read over the course requirements. More time for Maundering."

"Brilliant idea there Bumble, but first I think we should send an owl back to Hogwarts. I never thought I'd get to say that out loud. "

"Awesome."

So the girls raced down the stairs, Jay tripping over her own feet on the last landing and clattering down to the ground floor with a heavy THUD while Gabby laughed as she gracefully jumped from the last step to the ground floor, smiling cheekily at her friend.

"Shut up Wonderland," Jay groaned as she scrambled to her feet.

"I didn't utter a word Bumble."

"Your eyes spoke the words you didn't voice."

"Whatever. Hey Lucy do you have a piece of spare parchment? Jay and I got accepted to Hogwarts!" Gabby cheered as she jumped in front of the bar maid, Lucy Ashley. A kind woman with the most golden hair anyone had ever had.

"Brilliant! I knew you two would. Your letters a little late, but nothing to worry about. I'll just go and grab a quill and some ink for yah," she gave the girls a wink before disappearing into her room.

"Cheers Ashley," Jay call out to her as she finally managed to get all the dust off of her robes.

As Lucy scrambled about getting what the girls needed, they spoke quietly.

"I think I'll get an owl," Gabby muttered as she rested her head in the palm of her hand, staring dreamily into the distance.

"Boring! I'm going to get either a Crup, or a Kneazle."

"But Jay…. We're not aloud."

"And when have the rules ever stopped you Gabby."

A moment of silence followed Jay's words. It was true that when it came to following the rules, both girls had the same opinion: they were more of a guideline and not meant to be followed to the exact letter, giving the girls a lot of room to wiggle.

"Huh. But don't you need a license from both of them?"

"Damn Gabby you're right. Hey Tom how do you get to the Ministry of Magic from here?"

"You can Floo from right into any division bar the mystery. Why?"

"I want to get a licence for a Crup. Gabby and I got our letter from Hogwarts. Lucy's just getting us something to reply with," Jay beamed.

"Fantastic for you girls. I'm sure you'll be brilliant."

"Hope so," Gabby muttered under her breath, earning her a sharp jab to the ribs from Jay.

"But are Crup allowed?"

"Sure they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well I remember being able to bring either an owl, cat or toad when I was a youngin. How times change. Oh Lucy I need to you wake this to table 5 for me," Tome said laying out the platter he'd been holding.

"Will do boss man. Here you go girls. Have a good day," Lucy said as she laid down the writing equipment she'd bought with her and hurried off with table 5's order.

"Alright let's see here…. "

_Misses G and J _Voleur would like to inform the heads of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry they will be in attendance for the school year. The Misses would like to thank Hogwarts for exepting them into the school.  
Sincerely Miss J Voleur

"How's that Gabby?"

"You're getting good with the quill Jay," Gabby said in approval as she read over her friends loopy writing.

"Why thank you Gabby. Now come on I want to get me a Crup!"

"Don't get your hopes up Jay," Gabby warned as she approached the Floo fireplace.

"I know. MINISTY OF MAGIC DEPARTMENT FOR THE REDULATION AND CONTROL OG MAGICAL CREATURES!" Jay yelled throwing the floo down and disappearing in a brilliant green flash.

Rolling her eyes Gabby grabbed and tied the letter on to the owl which they had bought with them, and sent it away.

Running over to the Floo fireplace, she grabbed a handful of Floo, and yelled; "MINISTY OF MAGIC DEPARTMENT FOR THE REDULATION AND CONTROL OG MAGICAL CREATURES!" Before she too disappeared into a brilliant flash of green light.


	5. Rather lucky, I'd say

Say what you want about the Ministry of magic, they know how to test people on control of magical beasts in public areas.

So as it turned out, Jay was very good with magical animals. Seeing as she had never met one, she was rather surprised when the Crup that they had to test people on the control they held over the magical beast in a Muggle populated area was very responsive to her. The man who had been testing her was rather happy with how she handled the animal, and referred her to a breeder.

Usually you had to wait a week to have the test, but seeing as they were having a slow day, they administered the test right way, well more like after 2 hours of paper work.

Jay had smiled as she watched Daniel, the tester, fill out paper work for her licence. She had rested her head on Gabby's shoulder and whispered. In her ear.

"See the universes watching out for us."

"I didn't doubt you Jay, now quiet. Hey Danny boy, so does my sister get a puppy or is she getting a toad?"

"Nothing wrong with toads miss Voleur. But no, your sister has passed all the required material with flying colours. Rather remarkable for a witch so young."

"Awesome. Okay lets go to this Robert guy and get me a Crup!" Jay cheered as she jumped from her seat, effectively making Gabby fall to the floor seeing as she was sitting on Jay's lap.

"Now now, please calm down. I can't guarantee that Mr. McGregor will have any pup's at this moment, but I have sent an owl ahead of you."

"I and my sister are rather lucky Danny. But we'll just see, and OH MY GOD THANKYOU SO MUCH!" Jay cheered as Daniel held out a thin piece of parchment with the words,' Ministry approved. Miss Voleur has passed the required test to own a Crup' written on if in swirly hand writing. The seal of the Ministry was stamped on the right hand corner.

Chuckling, Daniel handed the parchment over to the girl. He'd found it rather odd for the girls to just pop out of no were and ask for a Crup licence. But he'd done it. It was either that or clean up after the Hippogriff they'd had early that day, so obversely he chose them.

"Come on Gabby! I want a puppy!" Jay cheered as she dragged Gabby out of the room and towards to Floo Fireplace. "Bye Danny!" She called out whilst waving. "THE KENNEL!" She and her sister yelled throwing down Floo powder. Smiling Daniel looked over to his desk. What was he doing again? He couldn't remember the last few hours.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh my lord aren't you a cutey-pootey~" Jay sung as a puppy licked her face.

"You two are rather lucky. This little girls the runt of the litter and no one wants her," Mr. McGregor said as he saw the start playing with the girl.

"Oh my how much is she?"

"30 Gallones. Can you afford her?"

He watched as the girl started frowning. "I-I think so. I might have to just buy second hand school robes. What do you think Gabby?"

´The secondhand robe shop on Diagon Ally had a few sets that might fit you sister. Yeah I think we can make the money stretch," Gabby said as she started calculating the cost of the school year. "Yeah we can do it."

"Awesome!" Jay said as she started to fetch out her coin purse. "Oh I have no idea what to call this sweetie."

And sweet she was. She was completely white apart from a browney patch just behind her front left leg and the top of her head and left eye. She had eyes almost the exact shade of brown as Jay's eyes.

"Don't know Jay, but come on we have to do out school shopping as well. Get the papers and hurry up!" Gabby called from the main room where Mr. McGregor had his Fireplace.

"Sorry about her," Jay apologised as he paid the man he's 30 Gallons and received the Pup's paperwork.

"S'all right. Have a nice day."

"Oh, the tail, I don't know the spell, would you mind?" Jay asked gesturing to the pup's forked tail.

"Not at all love," He held his wand up to the tail and muttered, "_Diffindo_," the forked tail stopped twitch, then fell the floor a second later. "There you go love. Don't let her run about to much now, or she'll get a little tired."

"Oh, of course not. Thank you. Goodbye sir."

"See ya lass," He said as he saw her grab a hand full of Floo powder.

"THE LEAKY CALDRON!" and she was gone in a flash of Green.

As the Leaky Caldron came in to Jay's vision, she saw Gabby talking to Lucy.

"Lucy! Look at my new pup!" She boasted proudly puffing out her chest as she held on the Pup.

"Oh ani't you a cutey. That was remarkable fast, it usually takes weeks to get a licence and a pup," Lucy commented as she stroked the Pup's head.

"Yeah we know, but we had a series of fortune events, so it moved the proses along," Jay said sending Gabby a wink, who rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you a little clover. Hey don't you need, well you know, stuff?"

Both girls realized that, yes they needed stuff, or more accurately school supplies.

"Crap!" They both muttered.

"Off you to pop. You can shop tomorrow and I'll watch over this little lass."

"Thank you Lucy," Gabby said hugging the older woman around her waist.

"No problem sweety, now run along. It's late and you two have done quiet a lot by yourselves. I should have a talk with your father about leaving you two here," the girls shared a silent look of horror at her words. They had never met their 'father' and didn't want people they knew to either.

"N-no it's fine Lucy. T-this is teaching us how to survive," Gabby stuttered.

"But it ain't right, leaving two young girls off in a country that's in the middle of a blooming war," Lucy huffed.

"We're fin Lucy," Gabby said as they began to assent the stairs. Just before they were to high up, she turned and gave her a smile. "But thanks Lucy. For caring."

"No problem angle. Now run along, you're stalling my work. Night."

"Night Lucy," She muttered around a yawn. Lucy smiled sweetly as the girl disappeared upstairs.

**(Alright I didn't do one of these for the other three chapters, but I'm doing one here. Yes I see the spelling and grammar mistakes. Yes I will fix it up, but only when I'm done with this story. I got some free time, which I was using for Crying while smiling, but then I hit something. The most evil thing that has ever existed. It's called writers bloke. Yes you should be running away. It is scary. So I just decided to write something fun and easy. There go this story. It shouldn't be taken seriously, yet. I may grow to love it to death, and be serious about it. But not yet. Any who. I hope people are getting everything I'm adding to this story. It all adds up.)**


	6. What girls do best

The next day the girls left Bathound (Geeks remember?) with Lucy and went shopping. The total cost of everything they required came to 63 Gallons 8 Sickles and 5 Knuts. They also changed some of the gallons to Muggle money. Turned out that 1 Gallon was 5 British pounds. So they exchanged 20 Gallons for $100 to go shopping for normal cloths, they liked the robes they had but they were a little impractical.

The girls first stop was Olivanders to acquire there wands. The place was dark, dinge and heaven to both the girls who almost had heart attacks when they heard the wheezy old voice of the wand maker himself.

"Hello, hello how can I help you two young ones?"

"We both need wands," they basically sang in reply.

"Yes, yes. Now Miss I'd try this," Olivander held out a sleek wand with a rather dark colour to Gabby. She took it and swished and flicked. Nothing happened. "Hmm, no, no. Try this," the wand was once again dark in colour but this time not as long. Swish and flick. Nothing. "No, no this will not do," and thus began one of the most boring hours either of the girls had ever experienced. Finally Olivander offered Gabby a rather short wand, with a large bobble at the base, and a rather bumpy handle. Swish flick, everything was scatted. "Perfect! Walnut, unicorn hair core 10 and a quarter inches. Now young miss let's begin on you."

"Joy," Jay muttered in a rather board tone. Jay took much less time in finding her wand. It was only the fourth one she tried. It had a simple handle with a large ball that separated the handle from the wand, it was _rather _pointy at the end, and could easily take someone's eye out.

"Interesting. Sycamore, 11 and three quarters inches with a core of Dragon heart string," Olivander muttered, eyes flickering between the two. Clearing his throat he held out his hand. "14 Gallons please."

Smiling the girls handed him his money and took their wands, safely secured in their bags, to finish their sopping.

While Gabby wondered over to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion, Jay found the secondhand robe shop to buy her school uniforms.

**-Jay-**

Buying Bathound had set _her_ back in coin a bit. She was going to be buying her most of her school supplies secondhand. So that's why she was now shifting through the racks of the secondhad robes shop on Diagon Alley.

"Damn you Bathound. Excuse me miss, can I try theses on?" Jay asked holding up a pile of clothing that she thought might fit her.

"Of course dearie," the clerk said with a brilliant smile. Jay gave her a small one before entering the change room.

In robes she got the largest size that didn't completely hid her hands. Size eight shirts, Sweaters and sweater vests. She only bought two skirts but three pairs of pants. She didn't like skirts that much. Her hate was a little big for her, but she'd grow into it.

"That'll be 3 Gallons lovely," The clerk said when she bought her purchase to the frount counter.

Smiling widely at the cheapness of it all, she paid the woman then stuffed everything into her bag.

"Come again!"

"I will, thank you," she called out as she raced down to Florish and Blotts to get her and Gabby's books.

When she opened the door a sweet _ding a ling_ rung throughout the shop.

"Hi, hi!" the own called as he popped his head up from behind a stack of books, successfully frightening Jay. "What can I get for you?"

"Two sets of first year books for Hogwarts?"

"Two sets?"

"Yes sir. One for me and one for my sister," Jay replied giving him a toothy grin.

"Righty-o!" He woundered off for a moment but you could still here his voice calling out; "The standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk 1 Gallon, A History of magic by Bathilda Bagshot 2 Gallons, A begginner's Guige to transfiguration by Emeric Switch 1 Gallon, One thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore 2 Gallons, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 2 Gallons, Fantastical beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander 2 Gallons, The dark forces: A guide to self-protestion by Quentin Trimble 1 Gallons. Times it all by two and that is 22 Gallons. Sure you can carry them all?"

"Staring at the pile of books that was taller than her she shook her head. Chuckling the store own placed them into a simple paper bag that should have only been able to hold three or four books.

"Make that 24 Gallons for the bag," he said giving her a smile that made her swoon. Getting over the preteen emotions rather fast, Jay handed him his money before waving to him as she walked down to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion, to find Gabby.

**-Gabby-**

Remembering how long it took to get their robes form the first week, Gabby had decided to simple save that for last. While it was Jay's job to get her robes and the books, Gabby needed to get the phials, telescope scales and caldron, all obtainable from Potage's Cauldron. So that was her first sop.

The place stunk heavily off, well everything. The place had no single scent, but instead smelled of everything all mixed together. It was dark and empty. Nothing warm or welcoming about it.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out into the darkness. The response was almost instent. A low grumble, something hitting the floor and a mix of swear words.

"What?" came a rather harsh voice from the darkness. Out came an elderly man, with a thick black beard, small black eyes and a scar across his right eye. He fightened Gabby slightly

"Hi. Umm I needed some stuff….." she trailed off, adverting her eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at her he barked: "No duh! Now what do you need?"

" Two sets of phials, glass. Two telescope. Two brass scales and 2 caldrons, pewter stranded size 2," she rushed.

"Double everything? Twin?"

"Umm no. older sister by 9 months. She'll be 12 before her second year," Gabby gushed.

Grumbling, he set about collecting everything Gabby needed.

Once he had collected it all, he slamme it on to the front count. 29 Gallons and 18 Knuts."

"H-here you go," she muttered handing over the coins. Which he then proceeded to count before handing over what she'd bought.

"Come again."

"I-I will," she rushed before rushing out, a caldron in each hand, stuffed with everything else she had bought.

"God he was scary," she mutter shaking.

Gabby was much happier to reach Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion. She had been nice to Gabby and Jay when they had first bought there robes, even though Jay complained about them.

"Hello young miss. Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked as she emerged from the back.

"Yes Madam Malkin," Gabby replied smiling broadly.

"Stand over there," she waved her off to the side as a measuring tape flew over to her and started measuring her out.

"So how many children have you had so far Madam?"

"Oh not so many. Most people wait till the last moment before they start to buy things. Quite annoying," Madam Malkin muttered as she began to cut the fabric.

Both lapsed in to silence for different reasons. Madam Malkin was paying attention to what she was doing while Gabby was in awe of where she was. This was the shop where Harry met Draco. Cool.

"Hmmm," Madam Malkin came over and started pinning different areas of the robes. After a while, Jay wondered into the shop.

"Sup Madam."

"Hello Jay, are you here for robes as well?" Madam Malkin's enquired not even looking up from what she was doing.

"No Madam. I was a bit short on coin after buying Bathound, that's my Crup ."

"Oh, but aren't you two sister?" she asked, finally looking at Jay.

Smiling sheepishly, Jay nodded. "Yeah, but dad gave us a set amount each for school, so I wasted half mine on Bathound. But I don't mind. I hate breaking new cloths in."

"Hmmm,']" Madam Malkin muttered under her breath glaring at Jay.

"So, almost done?"  
"No this will take some time. You should have a seat."

"M'kay."

Madam Malkin was not lying. It took almost 2 hours before all of Gabby's clothes were done, but they were exquisite, so Gabby said it was worth the wait.

"Oh thank you so much Madam. These are beautiful!" Gabby gushed as she paid for the clothing.

"Oh I don't mind my dear. I hope you two enjoy your year and should come back next year for you uniform. I bet you'll be needing more soon," she said with a wink as she ushered the girls out of her shop.

Shrugging off her words the girls started heading back to the Leaky Caldron chattering animatedly about what they'd been up to. Jay had laughed at Gabby for being scared of the man at Potage's Cauldron's, while Gabby had scowled about the nice man from Florish and Blotts.

The girls spent a large amount of that night magicing around. Trying out spells from their books, while getting help from Tom and Lucy. Both did a great deal of help for the two who had never done a single spell. By the time the two finally crashed they had totally mastered wingardium leviosa and where levitating each other and Bathound.

"Hey Gabby?" Jay asked as the two settled into bed, Bathound nestled between them. Not by choice mind, they'd still be wingardium leviosaing all about the place, but Tom had been rather firm on them about the need for sleep.

"Yeah Jay?" Gabby yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

"Do you think we're dreaming?"

"You asked the same thing about the Tardis and the Doctor."

"That still seems unreal, but at least logical. This isn't logical like that was, and my brain keeps trying to make sense of it all."

"Well tell your brain to shut up and sleep. We have more shopping to do tomorrow. Wizard clothing is kind of weird and I miss jeans. My butt may have disappeared but I want my skinny legs back."

"I miss my multicourse leggings."

"See."

"Night, Wonderland."

"Night Bumble."


	7. Hogwats Express

The first of September rolled by faster than the girls would have wanted. While they were excited about Hogwarts, they liked the Leaky Caldron, but Tom had promised that they could have their rooms for the holidays and Lucy wanted a weekly progress report, as well as wanting to know what house they were sorted into. She suspected Hufflepuff for Gabby and Ravenclaw for Jay.

So the two girls stood on platform 9 and 3/4. No parents fussing over them, attempting to get their trunks into the cart.

"Flutter stop fussing!" Gabby snapped at her Barn owl to calm down. Wasn't really working.

"I told you to get the Screech owl didn't I?" Jay teased. She was wearing a leather jacket that Tom had charmed not to make her _too_ hot, with a black shirt that said 'If you get that I'm made of copper and tellurium, I like you.' With simple jeans. Bathound was poking her head out of her jacket pocket, eyes half closed as she attempted to fall asleep.

"Flutter, attack," the Barn owl began screeching and squawking as he attempted to get at Jay.

"Jesus, no need to get violent. Come on the trains about to head off and we don't have a magic car."

"Haha, very funny," Gabby grumbled as she dragged her feet after Jay. They'd only just stepped on the train when they head someone yell and heard the compartment door open to see a fiery red head with a black haired boy stalk out of the compartment closes to them. She shoved pass the girls, muttering a;

"Sorry," before heading for an empty compartment and slamming the door shut.

"Was that-"

"I think so."

"Do you want to go after them Gabby?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," she said absentmindedly as she walked after the two. Rolling her eyes, Jay took a guess as who was in the compartment. Smirking she opened the door.

"Umm, hey hi hello. Do you mind if I…" she vaguely gestured to an empty seat.

It was James freaking Potter who answered her. "No not at all, mind two people just did stomp out of here so we might not be the best company."

"I'm terrible company so it doesn't matter either way," Jay answered grinning as she plopped down next to Peter Pettigrew. She was trying so hard not to slug him.

"I'm James Potter, this idiot here's Sirius Black, he's Peter Pettigrew and the bookworms Remus Lupin," James introduced motioning to each person as he stated their names.

"Jay Voleur, and this little shit heads Bathound," Jay replied fishing Bathound out of her pocket.

"Cute," Peter cooed.

"Voleur that's an old name," Sirius stated looking oddly at the girl in front of him.

"And Black ain't?"

"Fair point. I'm guessing you're one of the Australian batch right?"

"Bred and raised under the boiling sun," Jay replied winking. Just then Bathound decided she wanted to have some fun and jumped out of Jay's arms onto Remus's book.

"Sorry about her, new place, new people and all that stuff. Come here you little shithead," Jay muttered swiping Bathound from Remus's lap.

"Are dogs aloud?" he asked, staring at the pup biting Jay's hands.

"Not sure. Don't think so what with all the cat's about but Bathound's going to be good girl, right?"

"GRRRR."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jay stated as she began to play a game of 'my hands faster than your teeth so suck it Bathound!'

"So what house do you lot think you'll be in?" Sirius asked leaning back in his seat.

"Gryffindor," James said pumping out his chest.

"Hufflepuff," Peter muttered.

"I'm just happy I got accepted is all," Remus muttered not even looking up from his book, a sad look in his eyes.

"What about you Voleur?"

"Well _Black_ if we're going on my French family's values and the lot, Slytherin. But I'm betting on Ravenclaw."

"Nerd," Sirius deadpanned.

"Don't you know it," Jay replied cheekily. The two shared a smirk before; "What about you Black?"

"Probably Slytherin. My families always in Slytherin," he muttered a bit unhappily.

Shrugging Jay pulled out a book. "Break the cycle and piss the folks off. Oi Bathound don't do that. Here munch on this, if you keep chowing everything you see I'll be broke by the end of the day."

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. Small word were exchanged and it turned out that after getting over the hero worship she had for the boys, she found out they were a decent lot.

"Hey Voleur what's with the shirt?"

"Well it's a-"

"It's a Muggle Joke. Copper's atomic symbol is Cu while tellurium's symbol is Te. So it says she's cute," Remus muttered flipping his page.

"You think I'm cute?" Jay asked sweetly. Remus seemed to realize what he'd said and began blushing a bright red as the other boys sniggered. "Oh I'm just messing with you Remus. You and I? We'll be grate friends. I can tell."

For the first time since Jay had entered the compartment Remus looked up. He gazed uncertainly at Jay for a moment, before a small smile broke out on his face. Jay grimed back widely before turning and starting a conversation with Sirius, ideally wondering how Gabby was doing.

**-Gabby-**

After leaving Jay and following Lily and Severus to their compartment, Gabby took a moment to breathe deeply. Lily was a genius. Not like Jay, who was smart but also insane, but smart and kind. And Snape, oh he was so deep. So, so deep. Finally after believing she was good, she opened the door.

"Uhhh hi. Ummm you looked a little upset, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" she muttered awkwardly shuffling from side to side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine I was just a little angry at some idiots," Lily answered her green eyes staring kindly at Gabby.

"Idiots tend to make people angry," Gabby agreed nodding. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh no I don't. Sev?" The black haired boy stared at Gabby for a moment then shook his head. "Awesome. Here I'll just move my stuff for you."

Smiling gratefully, Gabby closed the door and sat down gracefully on the seat across from the two.

"I'm Gabriella Voleur by the way," she said inclining her head to them. Out of the corner of her eye she was Severus tense up at the mention of her last name. The French Voleur's were on par with the Malfoys and Blacks. But then again Gabby was a Fall.

"Lily Evans and Severus Snape," Snape said, his eyes daring her to say something.

"Nice to meet you. I can't wait to get to school can you?"

"No, oh I bet it'll be so much fun. There's so much to learn. I-I'm nor from a magical family."

"Ah, I wondered why I didn't recognized the name, you're Muggle-born. I'm a pureblood so my whole families had magic in them for generations."

"Really? Oh I bet you have such a head start," Lily whined.

"Not really. There's a lot to learn and I only got my wand a little while ago…." Gabby trailed off. "So what houses do you want to be in?"

"Well Severus wants to be in Slytherin and in want to be with my friend. But I think Ravenclaw would be good as well, what about you?"

"Slytherin or Hufflepuff would be fun," and thus the train ride went. Both girls carving their own lives at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry.


	8. What are we? Nope, no you lie

"First years over here. First years over here!" Hagrid called out. "All righ' four ta ah boat. Hurry up we don't have all night."

"You lot can go on, I want to find someone," Jay said smiling at the four boy's. They seemed hesitant to leave her but she waved them off. "Shoo you lot. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Alright. We'll see you around Jay," James said smiling at the girl he'd spent the last few hours with.

"Course James. We'll do a detention together sometime," Jay said winking at the boy who simple chuckled and ran to catch up with his mates.

Scanning the other first years, Jay spotted Gabby talking to Lily and Severus. Grinning widely. She walked over to her friend who was just about to climb into the boat, and pushed her into the Black lake.

"Oi what are you doing?!" Lily snapped in a rather harsh tone. Wow, that girl can be mean.

"Just some sibling bonding mate. You all right Gabby?"

Coughing Gabby glared at Jay.

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

"Course I do. Here I'll give you a hand," Jay reached down to pull Gabby out of the lake only to realize that this was Gabby. Don't help her. But it was too late, Gabby's hand was wrapped around Jay's hand. "Shit."

"Shit indeed." Gabby said pulling Jay in.

"AHHHH!"

"Oi you lot! Wat's goin' on?!" Hagrid bellowed.

"I slipped sir, and when my sister here tried to help me out I accidentally pulled her in," Gabby said smiling sheepishly .

Sighing Hagrid helped the two girls out of the lake and into the boat. "Be careful you lot. There are some nasty critters in da lake."

"Sorry sir," They both chorused. When Hagrid was out of ear shot they both began laughing.

"Umm, who are you?" Lily asked, her eyes confused and suspicious.

"Oh sorry Lily, Severus, this is my older sister by nine months, Jay. Jay, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. We rode the train together," Gabby said, grinning like an idiot.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Sorry about frighting you, but when was I ever going to get the chance to do that again… Oh sit Bathound!" Jay squealed remembering the dog in her robes (She'd stitched a little pocket for her pup to sleep in.) Both girls shared frightened looks before Jay removed the pup from her resting place. She didn't seem injured, instead she just glared at the pair, her fur was dripping wet and she seemed pissed. "Het Bat's….. you alright?"

"GRRRR," she growled in response.

"_Exaresco_," Jay said raising her wand to Bathound, who's fur began to dry. She continued to glare at the two but made a little _humph_ sound, most likely wanting to go back to sleep. So Jay placed her carefully back into her robes pocket.

"I didn't know we could have dogs," Lily muttered, staring at the place where Bathound was sleeping.

"Well, I'm not sure we can. So keep it on the down low alright?" Jay gave the two a cheeky grin then was hurtled forward as the boat started moving. Landing on Snape.

"Sorry about that mate," later in life Snape seemed to feel nothing, but as an 11 year old boy he was blushing quite a bit over the contact with the strange and dark girl.

"I-it's all right," he splutterd.

"Awesome sauce."

The ride to Hogwarts was silent after that. All looking at the castle for the first time. While Lily and Severus had no idea what their futures held, both Jay and Gabby knew where this world would lead. But they were going to change it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As the first years shuffled into the great hall for the first time, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto the chair. Most of the first years looked confused at this, but two girls were leaning forward in anticipation.

There was a ripping sound throughout the hall, and the hat seemed to flex. Then;

"I 'm patched and I'm frayed  
But I'm as clever as ever  
I'll know of what you're made  
Wither you're brave, wicked, kind or clever

Once brainless  
With not a care in the world  
Now I owe all my wisdom  
To the founders of the school to which you've come to see

The history of Hogwarts  
while we have a book

I shall now share  
It doesn't exists without it's Black dots  
One bigger than the rest.

Four greatest witches and wizards  
Were also the greatest of friends  
Until one of them walked out  
Refusing to make amends

The houses four are name for  
Each one a precious gem  
To those who belong  
And work along

Brave ones walk into Gryffindor  
Head held high  
Not once shy  
A brave death will they die

Slytherin welcomes ones with ambition  
With open arms  
Those with a cunning notion  
Ones who can hold their emotion

" I shall take the clever ones,"  
Said clever Ravenclaw  
And she did take as per  
And taught them all she bore

Huffelpuff took in the rest  
And kindly did she nest  
Prospering under her rule  
The students enjoyed school

But disunity crept between them

Three to one  
Slytherin left the school  
Only three left to rule  
And extend the magical pool

But rule they did  
And I'll do as they bid  
Come one, come all  
To prove yourselves as I call

For it is up to me to sort you  
In a house where you're due  
Don't worry I choose the best  
You just take care of the rest

But before the sorting I give a warning  
To live you must stand  
United firmly, on this land"

The older students, and two first years, began clapping.

"That was brilliant Wonderland."

"Tell me about it Bumble."

Once the noise had died down Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now, when I call your name come up and I will palce the sorting hat on your head.

"Abbot, Abigail!"

A skinny girl with brown hair tenderly walked up to the stool. A few seconds then.

"RAVENCLAW!" The blue table clapped and she went to sit in one of the vacant seats. And so it went on. Listing just over 100 students. But to save time I'll only mention the ones who matter to us at this point.

"Black, Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finally, only two were standing. The Voleur sisters.

"Voleur, Gabriella," Professor McGonagall called out, her eyes staring down at the two girls. Giving Jay's hand a squeeze, she slowly walked towards the chair. As it fell over her eyes a voice invaded her mind.

_Oh curies. I haven't had a Voleur for a few centuries_

_Really? Cool__._

_Very cool. Now where to place you. You're brave, but not rush into danger without a second though brave. You're smart but not a tireless worker. Hmmmm. A nice person but not the most honest. You're ambitious, kind to all, very cunning, very helpful, fun, overly excitable, but also very sneaky. Hmmmm. Best bet for you is either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Oh my such an odd one. Even though you are a lovely person and nice to all I'm placing you in… "_SLYTHERIN!"

The green table cheered as she jumped of the stool and ran off to join Severus who gave her a smile.

"Voleur, Jay," Professor McGonagall called, staring right at Jay. Smiling Jay wallaced up and jumped on the seat.

_Another one? Oh this is a fun day._

_Me and my sister are rather fun, aren't we?"_

_Very fun. Let's see. Oh not like your sister at all. You're nice, but you're not nice to everyone straight away. Good at lying and cunning, but not in the silver tongued way. More book smart. Ravenclaw's a very good fit for you. But you're also rather reckless and brave. Very honourable. Gryffindor's also a good fit for you. Hmmmm. Brave and smart. I've had a few of a double choice today. Let's place you in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Now that shocked Jay. She was sure She'd be a Claw, and as her eye's flicked over to Gabby she saw shock in them to. Shrugging it off, she raced over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Remus.

"Fancy seeing a Ravenclaw here," He said not looking away from Dumbledore.

"Shy up Lupin," she muttered but could see a grin on his face.

"As everyone is rather tired and hungry from the long ride here I will keep this short. Wibble Wobbley fire breathing kitten!" Dumbledore called out.

"HERE, HERE!" Both Jay and Gabby called out. Catching each other's eye's they grinned.

"Indeed. Not did in!" and with that food appear on the plates in front of them.

"Ripper," Gabby muttered.

"Sweet," Jay cheered.


End file.
